Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Cuoco portrayed the main character Billie Jenkins throughout Season 8 in a total of 22 episodes. Personal life Kaley was born in Camarillo, California, to Gary Carmine Cuoco, an Oxnard, California realtor, and Layne Ann Wingate, a homemaker. She has a younger sister, Briana. Kaley was schooled on the set and earned her high school diploma at the age of 16. She has many pets, including a Jack Russell Terrier named Raquel. Cuoco began modeling and acting when she was six-years-old. Her first major role was in the 1992 TV movie Quicksand: No Escape. Her role as Maureen McCormick in the 2000 TV movie Growing Up Brady brought her much attention, as well as a role on the CBS sitcom Ladies Man. In 2004, in addition to her role on 8 Simple Rules where she played a teenager, she has had starring roles on the NBC miniseries 10.5, on the ABC Family original movie Crimes of Fashion, and in the independent film Debating Robert Lee. In 2000 she starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Alley Cats Strike. Cuoco was named #78 on FHM-Us' 100 Sexiest Women in 2005 and #21 in 2008. She began voicing the character of Brandy Harrington on the Disney Channel's cartoon, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers, later in 2004. Cuoco played Bridget Hennessy on the ABC sitcom 8 Simple Rules. Bridget was the eldest child, despite Cuoco being six years younger than her on-screen little sister (Amy Davidson), and was portrayed as "the most beautiful girl in the school." She had several boyfriends throughout the series and used her feminine wiles to exert significant control over the boys she encountered. In the eighth season of the hit cult TV show Charmed, Cuoco appeared as Billie Jenkins. Executive producer Brad Kern stated Kaley's character was initially brought in as a possible spin-off. In 2004, Cuoco co-starred in the movie The Hollow with stars Nick Carter and Kevin Zegers. In September 2007, Cuoco began a starring role in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She plays Penny, a beautiful and down-to-earth Cheesecake Factory employee who moves in next door to two geeks, Sheldon (Jim Parsons) and Leonard (Johnny Galecki). In the show, she moved to California from the Midwest to pursue a career in acting. Cuoco also starred in the Lifetime film To Be Fat Like Me, which premiered on January 8, 2007. She also played a minor role in the Prison Break episodes "The Message" and "Chicago" as well as taking the leading female role in the horror movie Killer Movie in 2008. Cuoco currently lives in San Fernando Valley, California, with her German Shepherd named Duke and her Chihuahua-Dachshund mix named Petey. She enjoys horseback riding, kickboxing, bowling, and playing the drums. One of her favorite hobbies is table tennis. On Ellen, she presented Ellen with a table tennis paddle signed by The Big Bang Theory cast. She was a nationally ranked amateur tennis player, a hobby she took up when she was three years old until she switched to acting full-time with 8 Simple Rules in 2002. Kaley dated Big Bang co-star Johnny Galecki for about two years. She became engaged to addiction specialist Josh Resnik on October 2011 but ended their engagement by March 2012. In September 2013, Kaley got engaged to professional tennis player Ryan Sweeting after three months of dating. The couple got married on December 31, 2013, and divorced in 2016. Gallery Filmography *''Charmed'' 2005-2006 *''Secrets of a Small Town'' 2006 *''Gettin' It'' 2006 *''Wasted'' 2006 *''Bratz Passion 4 Fashion'' 2006 *''Monster Allergy'' 2006-2007 *''Cougar Club'' 2007 *''To Be Fat Like Me'' 2007 *''Your Mommy Kills Animals'' 2007 *''Killer Movie'' 2008 *''Penthouse'' 2008 *''The Big Bang Theory'' 2007–Present Trivia * Kaley is best friends with Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, who portrayed the Spider demon in the season 6 episode Spin City. She is also good friends with Ashley Tisdale, who played the Runaway Teen in Season 3. * Kaley was the last cast member to be added to the opening titles. * Kaley is the only cast member to be included in group promo photos with the three leads. * Her last name, "Cuoco", translates to "cook" in Italian. Her father is of Italian descent, and her mother has English and German ancestry. * She was awarded a Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6621 Hollywood Boulevard in Hollywood, California on October 29, 2014. * She did six Barbie commercials when she was younger. * Was home schooled on the set and earned her high school diploma at age 16. * She was a nationally ranked amateur tennis player until she switched to acting full time in 2002. * She has a Chihuahua-Dachshund mix dog named Petey, a German Shepherd named Duke and a Jack Russell Terrier named Raquel. * She is a vegetarian. * She enjoys horseback riding, kickboxing, bowling and playing the drums. * She broke her leg after falling off her horse. External links * * Category:Performers Category:Out of Universe Category:Main Cast